Dear Red
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Dark writes a letter too her old friend Pokémon Champion Red. (Contains CreepyPasta references) Suck at Sum read plz
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of random but also holds truth. **

**I've loved Pokémon not just the Pokémon but the characters as well.**

**This is just basically my character Dark's letters to two of the character's I know I'll never forget. **

**Believe what you want about it.**

**Pokémon and all related characters belong to GameFreak.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Dear Red..

For the first part I would like to say I'm glad that you are finally at peace. On another note how are you? I am fine. I know life hasn't been fair to you. Finding out that your world is fake and that unwanted things are being forced upon you. But know this I will never do a hack. And if I have I never meant any wrong. I know things have been straining on you. However there is a light side. Your story is known and has been played. Even the darker side. Yes I mean Glitchy Red. Although that did surprise me that such a thing existed but I know not to doubt all things unknown now because of you.

Although things have come and hurt you and that those that have made you had stripped you of your title, your voice, your story, it just seems that there has to be new stories and new Pokemon. Truth Red I'm kind of fearful because there is a 666# Pokémon yea seriously. Anyways I hope now you are at peace. I know what you and Blue have tried to do to help me. I'm glad I had your support but I think I will be fine. I really hope things between you and Blue are calmed. I wish you to atleast be friends and rivals at the same time instead of having one despise you while you feel guilt and are unable to express it. I'm glad I could help you Red. You and Blue. Don't worry I'll write too Blue as well. But it will be in a different story to give him his own. I know he feels be little by you but he shouldn't feel such ways. He will be fine he is cared for by many fans.

If your wondering I care for you both equally. All I can say is your both powerful, strong, smart, and... admirably very good looking. **(AN There both hot ok I can't admit it without feeling... blush.)** Anyways your both great so no more fighting. I know you didn't want to hurt Blue. But the programmers made it so not you. You didn't mean none of it Red. Raticate wasn't your fault nor was beating him. Those were beyond your control.

Even knowing that. Know that there many out there not just me that understands. And we miss you both of you...

PS Say hi to Pikachu for me

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

**I gave it some thought and I'll give a back story to this. **

**It'll be different for both Dear Red and Dear Blue but they do overlap each other in a way you'll see soon.**

**Now I'm starting on this one first because it will be the easiest.**

**I own nothing Pokemon related just Dark and this idea. **

* * *

I had gotten a small reply from the letter I wrote you a few days ago. I was quite surprised when I found Espeon at my door step carrying the letter. All you had written back was this.

"Meet me on Mt Silver.

-Red"

I packed up everything I needed and I got my team that I had ready to. Since I've been on loads of journeys and been champion at all of the new regions, except for Kanto of course that still belongs to you my friend, I have my team which consits of my Empoleon, Luxray, Serperior, Typlosion, Scizor, and a Giratina. I packed up all my gear and made sure my team was all ready to go. They were. I hopped onto the back of my Giratina and flew to the entrance too Mt. Silver. I greeted Nurse Joy as I always did. But while I was heading up there I saw that there was another set of footprints in the snow. _"Blue must be here to drop off what Red needs." _I thought to myself. My Typlosion was by my side as we walked up towards the summit the pokemon didn't bother to come near us knowing we were here for one buisness and one buisness only. I made it to the summet to see Blue talking to Red who had his back to him. "Red come on don't you freeze up here?" Blue asked. Red didn't say anything. "Your mom worrys about you. You know?" Blue questioned but again recieved no reply. "What are you waiting up here for anyway?" Blue asked but again only silence came from Red. I bit my lower lip some. I had promised I wouldn't tell but Blue was the actual reason Red was up here in solitude. Truth I grew to hate this moutain. It was keeping away the only two people that ever were my friends or inspired me to become a trainer. Blue had taught me everything becuase I was a bit younger than the two of them. Red was the one that helped urge me to become a champion and so far I have. I'm at the moment a champion in Hoeen, Sinnoh, and a new land I explored called Unova. I never got a chance to defeat the Johto league another kid by the name of Gold had beaten me to it. But it didn't matter it was all just fun to me. Afterall I got my Typlosion and other friends from Johto so it was well worth the loss.

I walked up closer out of the falling snow so that the two, or rather one man can see me, "Dark." Blue said surprised. "Hey Blue. Hey Red." I said moving some of my dark brown hair behind my ear and looked at both of the boys with my purple eyes. "It's been a while." Blue said giving me his hand to shake. I shook it and pulled him close for a hug. He returned it. "I'm glad to see you." He said with a small smile. "Me too. I missed you guys..." I said with some saddness in my voice. I turn to Red. I approach him. "Hey Red." I say softly. He doesn't move to aknowledge my pressence. He just stands there motionless. I sigh some and hug him from behind. His skin was cold. But he still doesn't mood. "I missed you..." I muttered. I let go of my grip around him but Red grabs my wrist. I look back at him. "... You too..." He says his voice cold as the ice that was falling on him. "... Than why don't you get the hell off this moutain?" I snapped moving my hand away from him. He says nothing. "What's the point in all of this!? Why do you waist years up here while everything else is happening right now?! I've lived my life and I'm still livinng it but you're acting like your hiding from something none of can even begin to guess what." I growled at him. Both Blue and Red were both silent. "You know what? Your going to loose everything one day and just watch it pass by right through you like a breeze. I don't know why I bother to try and help you!" I shouted at him. I than turned to leave my feet stomping in my boots as Blue followed me. He looked back at Red and i heard him mutter. "She's right you know..." Than we both left Mt Silver for the Pokemon Center down bellow.

* * *

**Now you get a idea of what's been happening. And yes other regions are metioned in this but not really explored except for Johto and Kanto in this.**

**Please Review and Enjoy**


End file.
